1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to communications, and in particular, to presence updates with preferred service determination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent convergence in communication technologies has resulted in the increased popularity of a diverse range of communication services that are offered over common platforms. For example, voice over packet calling and instant messaging can be provided through a single handheld computing device, such as a mobile phone or personal computer.
One problem with the increased use of converged services is that the demands placed on networks often times exceed network capacity. When the capacity of a network degrades, the quality of service experienced by end users suffers. For instance, the service requirements of a large number of VoP users could easily outstrip the bandwidth capacity of an enterprise network. As a result, users could experience service degradation in the form of delay and jitter. Other functions of the network, such as data services, could also degrade. In another problem, users often times access multiple services simultaneously, such as conducting a VoP call and an instant message session at the same time, further straining network capacity.
In another problem, the common use of presence features has presented several challenges to network operations in a converged environment. Presence features are used to alert third parties of the status of a particular user with respect to the various services and devices used by the user. For instance, the user can adjust his presence to indicate that he is available to receive instant messages, but is not available for voice calls. In addition, a user can adjust his presence to indicate whether he is at his desk or traveling.
While presence features have several benefits, such as improving team operations, they also have several drawbacks. For example, presence features encourage third parties in other networks to immediately and indiscriminately contact users when their presence indicates availability. The increased load placed on networks due to third party interaction only adds to the stress already placed on the networks.